


Ms. 2-A

by Abstraxti (Moxartii)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance in University, Shit-ass parents, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxartii/pseuds/Abstraxti
Summary: Shenanigans of life, romance, drama, and friendship at Nacerdengreat Heights' Valentine Valley University.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Ms. 2-A

7:20, September 4, Nacerdengreat Heights, Valentine Valley University, 20XX,

???: Nice to meet you or somethin'.

???: Sierra Taylor, yes?

Sierra: Yep. What's my room number?

???: Your dormitory room is F371 and your number is 2-A. 

Sierra: Alright. I'll get going.

Sierra walked from the main campus to the dorms.

She entered the building headed to the elevator.

Sierra entered the elevator pressing the 3rd-floor button.

Ding! The elevator slowly went up to the 3rd floor.

Sierra arrived at the floor and walked out.

Sierra: Hmm. F371...

Right over there.

She walked over to the door holding the numbers "F371"

Sierra opened the door to see three different girls.

A girl with purple hair jumped up off the couch she was sitting on and rushed to hug Sierra.

???: Hi there! It's so nice to meet you! What's your name?

Sierra: Get off me.

???: Sorry!

???: Very sorry. My name is Maya and I'm 19 years old!

Maya: Guys! Introduce yourself!

???: You're such a bother, Maya. I'm Emily.  
Emily stroked her cyan-green hair out of her face.

The third girl sitting at the table started to talk.

???: Hmph. My name is Eleanor.

Sierra: Pleased to meet you guys.

Maya: Sierra! Aren't you 2-A?!  
Sierra: Yeah, what about it-

Maya: Yay! I'm 2-B! We're roomies!

Maya dragged Sierra to the 2nd section of the dorm.

Sierra: Jeez. 

Sierra stared at Maya's side of the bedroom. It was decorated in boy band posters.

Maya: We should go shopping later! It's the perfect start of a new school year!

Maya: What do you think? Do you like the room? 

Sierra: It's fine.

Maya: Emm! Can you turn on the TV?

Emily: Alright. 

Sierra heard a click and then talking.

Maya ran out of the room, then jumping on the couch next to Emily.

The movie started with an extremely long introduction, telling the profile of the main character.

Narrator: Millie Watson Clay is a 30-year-old health center receptionist who enjoys tennis, badminton, and reading. She is intelligent and caring, but can also be very cowardly and a bit moody.

Millie's best friend is a therapist named Bailey Hamilton. They are inseparable. She also hangs around with Kurtis Castillo and Malachi Brooks. They enjoy attending museums together.

Eleanor: She must live a nice life, better than someone I know....

The movie proceeded, with Millie's and Bailey eating at a fine restaurant.

etecera, E N D O F C H A P T E R.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty bad...


End file.
